Ask the Cullens x Therapy with the Cullens
by MR.CHEESY
Summary: ASK A QUESTION ON UR REVIEW, WHATEVER U WANT TO ASK! AND THEN THE CULLEN FAMILY ALONG WITH JACOB BLACK DISCUSS THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION IN A CHAT-ROOM! GO AHEAD! ASK! / THEN, THE CULLENS GO TO THERAPY WITH A VAMPIRE SHAPE-SHIFTER DOCTOR! CHAOS! XDD
1. Intro

_Doctor Well, here I am again! lol. I know I said u wouldnt be hearing from me in a long time but i got really excited with this and I worked on it all day. Except this is not a Death Note fan fic. I'm over that for now. This is a Twilight fan fic. I know there are MANY MANY like this, but I've always wanted to write one on my own. AND THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT! LISTEN UP! THIS IS GONNA BE AN INTERACTIVE STORY...KINDA.. __**WHEN U REVIEW, ASK A QUESTION THT U WANNA ASK THE CULLEN FAMILY Along with JACOB BLACK. THEN, THEy WILL DISCUSS THE ANSWER TO THT QUESTION ON MESSENGER. **__SO Review! and Enjoy!_

_BTW: FOR SOME STUPID REASON, FAN FICTION DOESNT LET ME PUT THE WORD MR. Y CANT I PUT MISTER ABBREVIATED? M R i cant even put Dr.! also, I wasnt sure if it was sign off our sign out! i just put sign off. i dont really care....._

_............................................._

I**mmortalFairy= Alice Cullen**

**MisterFeeling= Jasper Cullen**

**MisterCoolio= Emmett Cullen**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen = Carlisle Cullen**

**VampireModel= Esme Cullen**

**DarlingRose3= Rosalie Cullen**

**Bella's Lover21= Edward Cullen**

**Edward_is_my_life= Bella Cullen**

**NightWolf10= Jacob Black.**

........................................

_**4:45 p.m.**_

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: Hi sweetheart!

MisterFeeling: Hi baby! :)

MisterFeeling: How's Cancun?

ImmortalFairy: Good! but...

**MisterCoolio has just signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: I miss you :(

MisterCoolio: Aw thanks sis! I miss you 2!

MisterFeeling: She was talking to me dufus!

ImmortalFairy: Dont be mean Jazz! I miss the both of u.

MisterFeeling: But you miss me more right?

ImmortalFairy: I miss the both of you equally.

MisterFeeling: But I'm your husband! -sad-

ImmortalFairy: I know and I love u Jazz!

MisterCoolio: She misses me more Jazz!

MisterFeeling: No she doesn't!

ImmortalFairy: I'll leave you 2 to talk it out. Im gonna go get a tan.

MisterCoolio: Vampires can get tanned?

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**

MisterCoolio: Hey Jazz, I think Alice is starting to fall for me.

MisterFeeling: She is Not!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bella's Lover21 has just signed in.**

Bella's Lover21: What are you kitties fighting about now?

MisterCoolio: Hey Edward, you know what should've been your user name? Bella's everyday sex-addicted partner. lol.

MisterFeeling: 0_0 ......

Bella's Lover21: Take that back!

MisterCoolio: Nope :)

Bella's Lover21: Take that back before I kill you!

MisterCoolio: I don't think so.

MisterFeeling: You guys better calm down! Maybe I can send calm waves through the internet. hm.....

Bella's Lover21: Im gonna kick your ass Emmett!

MisterFeeling: Nope. I can't.

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

**Edward_is_my_life has just signed in.**

MisterCoolio: Hey Bells! We were just talking about how much Edward likes to fuck you. :)

Bella's Lover21: Emmett your dead!

Edward_is_my_life: Hi honey. Emmett you better shut your mouth!

Edward_is_my_life: Remember I'm stronger than you!

Bella's Lover21: Hello my love.

Bella's Lover21: lol. thts right. she is stronger than you!

MisterCoolio: God Edward. Could you be more cheesy? -puts right hand on heart and says the following in a very gay manner- "Hello Bella....my love"

Edward_is_my_life: Dont be mean Emmett! Edward is just romantic.

Bella's Lover21: That's right. -kisses Bella- I'm romantic. You and Rose are more like........ wild dogs.

Edward_is_my_life: Edward! Don't say that! by the way, does anyone know what time it is?

MisterCoolio: Your a dick Edward!! Im out of here.

MisterCoolio: Bye baby sis! its 4:54!

Edward_is_my_life: Bye Em! Thanks.

Bella's Lover21: bye my non-romantic lil bro!

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

Edward_is_my_life:Speaking of romance.....why dont we go out to eat tonight Edward? Alice can watch Nessie.

Bella's Lover21: Now your the one reading my mind....-kisses Bella again-

Edward_is_my_life: lol. -kisses Edward back-

**DarlingRose3 has just signed in.**

DarlingRose3: You called us dogs?! How dare you!

Bella's Lover21: sighs.

Edward_is_my_life: 0_0 .

Bella's Lover21: srry Bella! gtg. I dont want to deal with this right now. I'll see you in the cottage.

DarlingRose3: U better not leave Edward!

**Bella's Lover21 has signed off.**

DarlingRose3: Dammit!

Edward_is_my_life: akward.....

**Edward_is_my_life has signed off.**

**NightWolf10 has just signed in.**

DarlingRose3: What the hell do u want Mutt? I dont even know why I have you as one of my contacts....

NightWolf10: Watch your mouth blondie!

NightWolf10: U probably have me in ur contacts because ur in love with me!

DarlingRose3: HAH! U WISH. Date a little puppy? dont think so. Emmett is my only lover.....

NightWolf10: good. cause dating a stupid blonde would be such a drag.....

DarlingRose3: I'm gonna rip your throat out you dirty mutt!

NightWolf10: Dont count on it......

NightWolf10: your so boring.......sigh.......

**NightWolf10 has signed off.**

DarlingRose3:I'm not boring!!!.

DarlingRose3: Where the hell is everybody! Carlisle said to be signed in at 5:00!

4:59.

DarlingRose3:sigh.....

5:00 p.m.

**Edward_is_my_life has just signed in.**

**Bella's Lover21 has just signed in.**

**MisterCoolio has just signed in.**

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

**NightWolf10 has just signed in.**

**VampireModel has just signed in.**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has just signed in.**

..........

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Great! Everybody is just in time!

ImmortalFairy: yep.

MisterFeeling. uh-huh.

MisterCoolio: yes we are.

Bella's Lover21: just like you asked us.

Edward_is_my_life: -nods in agreement-

DarlingRose3: About time!

NightWolf10: What are we gonna talk about again?

DarlingRose3: You invited the mutt!???!

NightWolf10: Hey! I'm family too.

Bella's Lover21: No your not!

NightWolf10: You better watch it leech!

Edward_is_my_life: Jake!!! Watch your mouth!

VampireModel: Hey! Everyone Pay Attention!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Thank you sweetheart.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: The reason we are all here, is because we are here to discuss what's gonna happen in the next few days.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: All of Mister Cheesy's fans are gonna ask us questions. HOPEFULLY. When they do, it is our job to answer them together as a group? Understand?

MisterFeeling: Yep.

MisterCoolio: Duh.

Bella's Lover21: got it.

Edward_is_my_life: -again, nods in agreement-

NightWolf10: Got it.

NightWolf10: Do you need me to explain it to you slower blondie?

Edward_is_my_life: Jake!! Don't be rude!

NightWolf10: Sorry Bells!

DarlingRose3: U better be sorry mutt!

NightWolf10: .....

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok then. I think we've formed an agreement. I will notify everyone as soon as we receive the first question. Alright? But we also have to discuss-

MisterCoolio: blah blah blah. see ya suckers!

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

DarlingRose3: I'm off to play with my hunk. bye!

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

Bella's Lover21: Bella, I've made reservations in this beautiful restaurant. Let' go get ready.

**Bella's Lover21 has signed off.**

Edward_is_my_life: K! bye everyone!

**Edward_is_my_life has signed off.**

ImmortalFairy: yeah i gtg 2. I still haven't gotten a tan and and I want to get it so that I can show it off shopping before the mall closes! :'( bye! Love you Jazz!

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**

MisterFeeling: Love you 2!

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

NightWolf10: Well! Looks like this conversation is over! L8rz.

**NightWolf10 has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: .....sigh....nice talk.

VampireModel: dont feel bad honey......

VampireModel: Why don't we go hunting....i'm a bit hungry.....

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: very well. ....Let's go darling.

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has signed off.**

**VampireModel has signed off.**

................................

_Hope you guys enjoyed that. Believe it or not, its very frustrating writing these types of stories cause you have to write each charactars user name every single time! Im tired..._

_Anyways I think its always funny seeing the Cullens argue. XD. i hope you enjoyed it and review._

BTW: IM SRRY IF THERES A COUPLE OF SIMPLE MISTAKES LIKE SPELLING THE USERNAME WRONG!


	2. Questions 1 & 2

Congratulations to Alice Whitlock Hale JR! The first ever question came from her! In second place by like literally **seconds**, was zykopup! **IMPORTANT: IM SRRY IF I DONT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION REALLY REALLY ACCURATELY. I WILL TRY MY BEST! also, when Carlisle states the questions, they wont be exactly how u guys put it in ur review. it's the same quesion, but I re arranged the words. SRRY!**

**..........................................**

I**mmortalFairy= Alice Cullen**

**MisterFeeling= Jasper Cullen**

**MisterCoolio= Emmett Cullen**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen = Carlisle Cullen**

**VampireModel= Esme Cullen**

**DarlingRose3= Rosalie Cullen**

**Bella's Lover21= Edward Cullen**

**Edward_is_my_life= Bella Cullen**

**NightWolf10= Jacob Black.**

**.........................................**

**MisterCoolio has just signed in.**

**DarlingRose3 has just signed in.**

MisterCoolio: You ready for the questions babe?

DarlingRose3: No! I don't even want to do this. Carlisle making me...-pouts-

MisterCoolio: Don't feel bad baby. It'll be over before you know it. Besides, aren't you excited to see what they're gonna ask us?

DarlingRose3: .....not really...

MisterCoolio: Everyone should be logging in right about ...

MisterCoolio: Now!

DarlingRose3:.......you miscalculated honey.

MisterCoolio: :(

_60 seconds later...._

**Edward_is_my_life has just signed in.**

**Bella's Lover21 has just signed in.**

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has just signed in.**

**VampireModel has just signed in.**

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: Hi everybody! I'm coming back from Cancun today! Just thought you guys should know!

MisterFeeling: That's great sweetheart!

MisterFeeling: We've got some catching up to do....

ImmortalFairy: Jasper! Not in front of mom and dad!

MisterFeeling: Sorry :(

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Thank you Alice.

MisterCoolio: I didn't even know Jazz could handle sex! I thought he was a virgin!

VampireModel: Emmett!

MisterCoolio: Sorry mom!

MisterFeeling: That's not nice man! -sad-

ImmortalFairy: Don't be sad sweetie! He's just jealous he's not as good at love-making than you!

MisterFeeling: :)

MisterCoolio: That's not true! Mom make her apologize! She can't say that.

VampireModel: That's enough! From all three of you!

MisterFeeling: Ok.

MisterCoolio: Fine.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: All right. Is everybody here?

Edward_is_my_life: Jake's missing.

DarlingRose3: That fucking mutt is late?!!!!!!

**NightWolf10 has just signed in.**

NightWolf10: Sorry I'm late everyone. Had to pick up some supplies for my dad.

Bella's Lover21: Ok. NOW everybody is here. Give us the first question dad.

MisterCoolio: Yeah!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Fine, but remember what I said. No joking around. We go straight into the answer.

MisterCoolio: yeah yeah yeah. we remember. Just go!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Very Well. The first question comes from Alice Whitlock Hale JR. She's asking the following I assume to Edward. _Where can I find you so that I can stalk you, then find a way to make the Volturi realize that I'm a human and know about you guys, so that they will force one of you to change me into a vampire?_

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: That is the question.

ImmortalFairy: She stole my name! Yay! :) I'm a role model :)

DarlingRose3: Are you stupid?! You want to throw away your life just like Bella did and become one of us? Your willing to throw away your human life just like that!

DarlingRose3: Besides, there's a chance the Volturi might kill you instead of giving you the option of turning into a vampire.

Edward_is_my_life: Hey! The only reason I became a vampire was because I was gonna die!

Bella's Lover21: She's right Rose.

Bella's Lover21: Also, I don't think I'm comfortable with you stalking me _Alice Whitlock Hale JR_. I'm sorry but I cannot tell you where I live, but I can tell you this. Be happy with your human self. You have many advantages being a human. Many advantages. So, don't waste your life trying to be like us. Your better than us.

DarlingRose3: I dont know about **better** than us.

VampireModel: Rose!

VampireModel: Edward is right _Alice Whitlock Hale JR. _You should be happy with being a human. It is a great blessing.

MisterFeeling: Yep! :)

NightWolf10: All i have to say is, dont be a bloodsucker! Y don't you wanna be a werewolf. We're faster and better looking. :) Nobody wants to be a leech like Edward.

Edward_is_my_life: Jake! You crossed the line!

Bella's Lover21: It's ok Bella. Jacob is immature. He is a child. A little puppy.

NightWolf10: You better shut it bloodsucker!

NightWolf10: But seriously, be a werewolf! They're better than vampires! A million times better!

DarlingRose3: We got the message mutt!!

NightWolf10: -growls-

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Well, I think we've pretty much answered that question. It's time for the next one.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: From _zykopup_. Basically he or she is asking us the following.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _What did you guys do when Bella was having her period?_

Edward_is_my_life: OMG! That is so embarrassing! Do we really have to answer that?!!

Bella's Lover21: Dad?

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Sorry Bella. We made a commitment with our fans to answer their questions.

Edward_is_my_life: -died-

Bella's Lover21: Honey your immortal. You can't die.

MisterCoolio: Thank you Captain Obvious!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I think the doctor should answer this question.

DarlingRose3: Yes you should! Let's not turn this thing into a high school health class.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: First of all, let me say this. Remember that when Bella was a human, she didn't live here. She did spent a lot of time here with us but we never smelled the blood produced by her period. Why? Because, after being a vampire for quite a while, I discovered that our heightened sense of smell, can only smell pulsing blood. It has always been that way. The blood pulsing through a human body is the blood we smell. The blood that flows through the lining of the uterus, is not pulsing blood.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I don't think any of you guys recall smelling additional blood from Bella. Do you?

MisterCoolio: Nope. Bella always smelt the same.

MisterFeeling: Same here.

Bella's Lover21: She always smelled delicious.

MisterCoolio: Edward. Are you really really really sure you didn't smell that blood. I mean, who knows how many times you went down there a-

VampireModel: Emmett! Stop!

MisterCoolio: I thought we could say whatever we needed to say!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: You're right Emmett. You can say whatever you want to say. As long as it doesn't involve talking about the sexual activities of other people!!!! Mind your own business!!

Bella's Lover21: Thank you father.

MisterCoolio: fine.

ImmortalFairy:I agree with Carlisle. Bella always smelled the same.

ImmortalFairy: Everybody should agree with him! He's a doctor. The best doctor in the world!!!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Aw. Thanks Alice.

ImmortalFairy: Your welcome :)

DarlingRose3: Are we done? I'm sick of typing.

VampireModel: Rose! Why don't you want to answer these questions. This is very interesting. I'm glad Mister Cheesy decided to do this.

ImmortalFairy: Me 2!

MisterFeeling: Me 3!

Bella's Lover21: This is fun.

Edward_is_my_life: This was really fun until someone decided to ask a question about my period. :( -so embarrassed-

ImmortalFairy: Don't worry Bella! I'm sure we all will get questions that will embarrass us. In fact, I just saw an embarrassing question that Jacob will get asked in the future...

NightWolf10: What?! Tell me what it is!!!!

ImmortalFairy: Can't. Sorry!

NightWolf10: C'mon! Tell me!!!!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Well guys, that's all the questions for today. Thank you all for being here.

Edward_is_my_life: Your welcome!

Bella's Lover21: My pleasure.

MisterFeeling: This is fun!

MisterCoolio: This would be more fun if you let me ask whatever I want to ask!

ImmortalFairy: Can't wait till the next questions!

DarlingRose3:Whatever.

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

VampireModel: -sigh- What are we going to do about Rose?

MisterCoolio: Hey! At least my baby was here the whole time!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Emmett is right honey. She WAS here the entire time...

VampireModel: I guess...

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Bye Guys! Log off right now because we're going hunting after this.

VampireModel: I'll pass. I ate yesterday.

**VampireModel has signed off.**

**Edward_is_my_life has signed off.**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has signed off.**

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**

**NightWolf10 has signed off.**

**Bella's Lover21 has signed off.**

..................................................

**Im not a chick ok? I know what a period is but I don't know a whole lot about periods!!!! I had to look up fancy words for it and other disturbing stuff. So, you guys better like the answer. It cost me hours of research. **


	3. Questions 3,4,& 5

_Hey guys! It seems like I always have something to say in these summaries. First, thank you guys so much! I'm shocked how many people have reviewed in so little time. Second, I'm Sorry! Why? Because I noticed that in the second chapter I forgot to replace Dr. with Doctor so every time I put Cullen only Cullen came out. Srry! Again, I have no idea why fan fiction is cutting the words Dr. and Mr. Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to answer the questions in order, or randomly cause there's a lot of questions!! XD so if ur next and i dont answer yours, its because i decided to answer them randomly. Remember, I need time to answer them accurately. nameless14, I won't answer your question cause its already been answered so srry! . (XD._

_important: on the last chapter, they asked about Bella's period. Like i said, im not a chick so I had to do some research. __**Besides the research, I had a friend help me out a bit, so Thank You!!! SO give her props too. XD. GIve her some credit too! **_

_**Thanks, you know who you are!!! XD**_

_**........................................**_

I**mmortalFairy= Alice Cullen**

**MisterFeeling= Jasper Cullen**

**MisterCoolio= Emmett Cullen**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen = Carlisle Cullen**

**VampireModel= Esme Cullen**

**DarlingRose3= Rosalie Cullen**

**Bella's Lover21= Edward Cullen**

**Edward_is_my_life= Bella Cullen**

**NightWolf10= Jacob Black.**

**............................................**

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: Jasper should be logging in right ....now!

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: Hi sweetie.

MisterFeeling: Hi honey. I'm still a bit sore from last night...

ImmortalFairy: Don't be a baby! :) It was great!

MisterCoolio: Eww!!!!!

ImmortalFairy: Emmett!!!!??

MisterCoolio: Yep! I was online but I made it look like like i was offline. Perfect for eavesdropping but-

MisterCoolio: Keep it to yourselves alright? I don't want to hear about your intercourses....-GAGS-

MisterFeeling: First of all Emmett, S.T.F.U.!!! Second of all, we lost our gag reflex when we turned into vampires retard!

MisterCoolio: Well I'm sorry I didn't take a Vampire 101 class!!!

MisterFeeling: Also, you can't eavesdrop! That's like....wrong!

ImmortalFairy: Guys! Don't start fighting! Remember we're gonna be answering three questions today so don't start pissing me off cause we're gonna be here for a long time.

MisterCoolio: Nobody ever told me we were gonna have to answer three questions!

ImmortalFairy: Helloooo? Psychic girl here!

MisterCoolio: Oh that's right.

MisterCoolio: Aw man. Rose is gonna get pissed when she finds out we have to be here longer.

**DarlingRose3 has just signed in.**

DarlingRose3: What!!!!! Three stupid questions!!!!!

MisterCoolio: Sweetie, like i said before, it'll be over before u know it.

DarlingRose3: Mister Cheesy can go to hell!

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

MisterCoolio: -sigh-

MisterFeeling: At least u tried! :)

MisterCoolio: Is that supposed to make me feel better? cause it makes me feel like kicking your ass!

ImmortalFairy: Guys! Stop it! -sigh-

ImmortalFairy: You have exactly 60 seconds to compose yourselves before everybody logs in.

MisterFeeling: Why are you always a dick Emmett?!

MisterCoolio: Why are you always a wuss Jasper!!?

MisterFeeling: I'm not a wuss!!!

MisterCoolio: Yes you are!!!!

MisterFeeling: No I'm not!!!!

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has just logged in.**

**Edward_is_my_life has just logged in.**

**Bella's Lover21 has just logged in.**

**NightWolf10 has just logged in.**

**VampireModel has just logged in.**

**DarlingRose3 has just logged in.**

DarlingRose3: There! I signed in at the exact time you told me.

DarlingRose3: Now, I'm signing off. Go to hell Mister Cheesy!

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Should I make her log on again?

VampireModel: No sweetie.

VampireModel: Allow me.

**VampireModel has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: This shouldn't take longer than a second.

**VampireModel has just signed in.**

**DarlingRose3 has just signed in.**

DarlingRose3: I don't understand why were doing this for Mister Cheesy when we don't even know him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VampireModel: You don't know him, but your father and I do.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Mister Cheesy is a wonderful author and we owe him a favor so I figured answering questions would be the most entertaining way to re-pay him.

DarlingRose3: Don't Care!

VampireModel: Rose! Remember what I just told you!

DarlingRose3: ....

VampireModel: Now behave yourself throughout the rest of the conversation!

NightWolf10: lol. Blondie got in trouble.

DarlingRose3: That's it!!!!!! I'm gonna rip that mutt's throat out then make him swallow it!!!!!!! Then I'll shave all of his fucking hair!!!!!!!!! Then, I'll stab him in the fucking eyes!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL WIPE OUT YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE FUCKING CLAN!!!!!!

NightWolf10: 0_0

MisterFeeling: 0_0

ImmortalFairy: 0_0

Bella's Lover21: 0_0

Edward_is_my_life: 0_0

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Rosalie, calm down this instant!!!

NightWolf:Th-

VampireModel: Not a word Jacob!

MisterCoolio: Baby, why don't we take a quick break.

DarlingRose3: ...

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

MisterCoolio: Was that so hard people? Just give her a break. Just a quick break to compose herself is all she needs.

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: -sigh- I guess we could go on without her.

Bella's Lover21: Yes we can.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Very well.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: First question.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: From _jakes obsessed fan_.

NightWolf10: Hell yeah!!!! My fan!!!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: He or she is asking us how we feel about Jacob imprinting and always being around.

NightWolf10: Watch how you answer that question!

Bella's Lover21: hehehe. Well, let's see....

Bella's Lover21: My daughter will never go out alone with the mutt.

Bella's Lover21: Whenever they are together, I will ALWAYS be watching them.

NightWolf10: Wait, WHAT??!!!!

Edward_is_my_life: I agree with you Edward.

Bella's Lover21: And I think having Jacob here most of the time will drive us crazy and probably insane.

Bella's Lover21: He will murder us with his annoyance.

NightWolf10: You son of a bitch!!!!

Edward_is_my_life: Jacob!

NightWolf10: Bells how come you only get mad at me??! :'(

Edward_is_my_life: Because Edward is my husband!

Edward_is_my_life: Besides, he's always right. :)

NightWolf10: You know there is such thing as disagreeing right!??

Edward_is_my_life: Yes I know there is. That's why I'm disagreeing with you. :)

NightWolf10: Don't be a smartass!

Bella's Lover21: Hey! Don't insult my wife you dirty piece of-

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Edward! Don't!

Bella's Lover21: -sigh-

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Can we please continue answering the questions?

ImmortalFairy: My turn!

ImmortalFairy: I frankly don't care if Jacob hangs out with us a lot. As long as nobody comes in the way of me and my shopping, I'll always be happy! :)

MisterFeeling: Good answer babe! I agree with her. Except the shopping part. :p

ImmortalFairy: You better agree to the shopping part too cause I'm dragging you with me.

ImmortalFairy: Someone has to help me carry my bags.

VampireModel: Alice, you're a vampire! You can lift two cars up in the air. You don't need help carrying small plastic bags!

ImmortalFairy: Fine....then I won't drag Jazz....

Edward_is_my_life: Oh no. 0_0

ImmortalFairy: I'll drag Bella!!!!

Edward_is_my_life: :'( -crying-

ImmortalFairy: Wht do you guys make such a big deal!???!! Shopping is great! :)

Edward_is_my_life: -sigh-

Edward_is_my_life: Time for me to answer.

Edward_is_my_life: The only thing I have to say is that it'll be very very very very awkward having Jacob here with Ness.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: That's enough for an answer I supppose.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Next Question!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: What would life be like without Alice and Jasper?

ImmortalFairy: 0_0

MisterFeeling: 0_0

VampireModel: Well, for once, there wouldn't be peace in the house.

VampireModel: Jasper has always helped us maintain the peace in this house.

Bella's Lover21: As for Alice, we would've never know many things if it wasn't for your visions. Like when you saw Bella.

Edward_is_my_life: Or when you saw the Volturi. We would be dead right now. 0_0

Edward_is_my_life: But.....

ImmortalFairy: There's a but? o_o

Edward_is_my_life: I could live in peace without being dragged to go shopping. :)

ImmortalFairy: -gasp- how could you live without shopping O_O

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: The most important thing is that without you guys, our family would not be complete :)

ImmortalFairy: Aww. :') Thanks Carlisle

MisterFeeling: Thank you. It would be the same without u guys. :)

Edward_is_my_life: Yep. We love you guys.

Bella's Lover21: Yes we do.

ImmortalFairy: We love you guys too!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok. Last question of the day.

**MisterCoolio has signed in.**

**DarlingRose3 has signed in.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: You guys are just in time for the last question!

MisterCoolio: Cool.

DarlingRose3: Yep.

VampireModel: 0_0. how-

MisterCoolio: !

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: From _DearlyBeloved13_. He or she has asked many questions but today we will only answer one.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: This is for Jasper.

MisterFeeling: O_O

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: What is your favorite type of cheese?

ImmortalFairy: LMAO

MisterCoolio: lol

Edward_is_my_life: When WAS the last time you ate cheese.

MisterFeeling: Um...probably the last day I was a human.

MisterFeeling: I think I liked that one.....called.....-thinking-

ImmortalFairy: Mozzarella!

MisterFeeling: Yep!!

DarlingRose3: Mozzarella?! lol

MisterFeeling: Yep!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Well, that's all for today.

DarlingRose3: Those are the magic words! ;)

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Congrats Emmett! How did you change her attitude?

MisterCoolio: It just took some inspiration. -wink wink-

Bella's Lover21: Oh god. Let's go Bella.

**Bella's Lover21 has signed off.**

**Edward_is_my_life has signed off.**

MisterCoolio: What?!!

MisterFeeling: -sigh- No wonder I felt some horniness in the air.

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

ImmortalFairy: Eww!

**Immortal Fairy has signed off.**

VampireModel: As long as it works right?

**VampireModel has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I guess?

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has signed off.**

NightWolf10: No point of me being here.

**NightWolf10 has signed off.**

MisterCoolio: I'm the last one on huh?

MisterCoolio: Cool!!

MisterCoolio:asdjfkjadsfklja;ksjdkfja;lkdjfioeirjaeruodmcdknahfklcnkjhfgha;kgjfk;lafjlkdcakncmkadmklfjmckdnkfnjdacnjkdmkcjkafmoiweuroiajekdslfn!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MisterCoolio: Wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be......

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

**...........................................................**

_hahaha. hoped you liked it! _


	4. Questions 6,7,8,9, & 10

_What goes on peoples? Thank you so much for reviewing guys! It makes me really happy. Be sure to check out my other stories even though their not twilight fics...._

_um....surprisingly I don't have a lot to say in this summary so ENJOY!_

_............................................................._

I**mmortalFairy= Alice Cullen**

**MisterFeeling= Jasper Cullen**

**MisterCoolio= Emmett Cullen**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen = Carlisle Cullen**

**VampireModel= Esme Cullen**

**DarlingRose3= Rosalie Cullen**

**Bella's Lover21= Edward Cullen**

**Edward_is_my_life= Bella Cullen**

**NightWolf10= Jacob Black.**

_................................................._

**Edward_is_my_life has just signed in.**

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

Edward_is_my_life: Oh Jasper!

Edward_is_my_life: Alice is killing me!

Edward_is_my_life: We shopped for 72 hours straight!

MisterFeeling: Consider yourself lucky. I've been on her week-long trips.

MisterFeeling: I'm still recovering from the last one.

Edward_is_my_life: O_O

**ImmortalFairy has signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: Hi Bella!

ImmortalFairy: Wasn't the shopping trip great!

ImmortalFairy: It was too short though... :(

Edward_is_my_life: Yeah.....it was.......something.

ImmortalFairy: What do you mean something?!!

ImmortalFairy: It should've been the greatest experience of your life!!

**Bella's Lover21 has just signed in.**

Bella's Lover21: Hello my love.

Edward_is_my_life: Hi Edward.

ImmortalFairy: Edward! Can you believe Bella didn't think the shopping experience was the best time of her life?!

Bella's Lover21: hehehe. I think I can.

Edward_is_my_life: See Alice? Your pretty much the only one that's obsessed with shopping.

ImmortalFairy: You guys are no fun!

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**

MisterFeeling: I'm fun!

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

Bella's Lover21: We should prank Alice.

Edward_is_my_life: ?

Bella's Lover21: What we will do is hide all of her clothes. Somewhere where she won't find them.

Bella's Lover21: Then, we tell her that we feel bad and give her a $100 dollar gift card to........

Edward_is_my_life: Wal-Mart!!!!!

Edward_is_my_life: LMAO!!!! OMG. THAT'S GENIUS SWEETHEART!

Bella's Lover21: Thank you love.

Edward_is_my_life: Then we'll make her spend it. We'll say that we will get depressed if she doesn't buy clothes from Wal-Mart!

**NightWolf10 has just signed in.**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has just signed in.**

**VampireModel has just signed in.**

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

**DarlingRose3 has just signed in.**

**MisterCoolio has just signed in.**

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok everybody. Prepare yourselves because today, we will be answering individual questions.

MisterCoolio: Cool!

DarlingRose3: Oh God.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: The only one that won't be answering a question today is-

DarlingRose3: Me? :)

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Jasper.

DarlingRose3: -_-

MisterFeeling: Aww. Why?

ImmortalFairy: Because you answered your question yesterday dufus.

MisterFeeling: Oh yeah.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I will randomly pick the first person.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Edward.

Bella's Lover21: O_O

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: All of the following questions are from _dearlyybeloved13._

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Be aware that these questions are a bit unusual.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _Edward, have you ever eaten a crayon?_

Bella's Lover21: o_O

Edward_is_my_life: Ok.......

MisterCoolio: L.M.A.O.

MisterCoolio: Have you?

NightWolf10: omg. LOL. The leech probably has.

Bella's Lover21: I don't recall ever eating a crayon in my past.

DarlingRose3: How do you know you didn't eat a crayon when you were a baby human?

MisterFeeling: She's right.

Bella's Lover21: Rose, since when do little kids eat crayons?

DarlingRose3: IDK. We'll find out if Reneesme ever eats one. :)

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok then. Next question is for

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Jacob.

NightWolf10: Oh No. 0_0

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: W-

Bella's Lover21: Allow me Carlisle. I already know it anyways.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Very Well Edward. But only this once.

Bella's Lover21: _Jacob,_

NightWolf10: -gulp-

Bella's Lover21: _What were you doing at 12 A.M. last night?_

NightWolf10: That's the question!!???? hahaha. I was expecting something more humiliating or embarrassing.

NightWolf10: Guess I got lucky.

NightWolf10: Um....let's see. Last night I was running with the pack for a while.

NightWolf10: Then, I went back to my house and went to sleep. :)

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: That's enough for an answer.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Now, Alice is next.

ImmortalFairy: Bring it!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _If you were on a desert island and you had to choose one person that was not any of us to be with you, who would you choose?_

ImmortalFairy: 0_0 That's a hard one.

ImmortalFairy: Charlie Swan :)

Edward_is_my_life: My dad!!??? -awkward- 0_0

ImmortalFairy: Yep :) . He is really cool and always comments on what I'm wearing.

ImmortalFairy: Unlike some people!

MisterFeeling: Me?!

ImmortalFairy: I'm not saying any names.

Bella's Lover21: Jasper.

MisterFeeling: Me!!?? I always say how beautiful you are.

ImmortalFairy: You can't just read my mind like that Edward!!!

ImmortalFairy: And Jasper, sometimes I change outfit in a millisecond and you don't notice!

MisterFeeling: Yes I do! But you change outfits 20 times a day!!!! I can't say " gee alice, I love that dress." 20 times!!!!!

ImmortalFairy: Of course you can.

ImmortalFairy: Nobody loves me!!!! :'(

VampireModel: Alice don't be ridiculous. Of course we love you.

MisterCoolio: -cough- except Jasper -cough-

MisterFeeling: Emmett!

VampireModel: Emmett! Cut it out!

ImmortalFairy: U KNOW GUYS, We should tell Charlie about us. I'm pretty sure he'd understand.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: That's a discussion we'll have another day Alice.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Next question.....

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Rosalie!

DarlingRose3: Say it ain't so.

NightWolf10: hehehe

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Jacob please.

NightWolf10: Fine....

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: um....again it's a weird question.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: um....-cough- _Cake or pie?_

MisterCoolio: LMAO

ImmortalFairy: hahaha.

DarlingRose3: Um....well unless its a blood cake/pie, I'm not eating any of that disgusting human food.

DarlingRose3: But since that's not much of answer, I think if I still had human cravings.....I would go with pie.

MisterCoolio: I would go with pie 2!

DarlingRose3: Those human apple pies look good.

MisterCoolio: Ew. The cherry ones look the best.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok. We still have 3 questions to answer but I figure it will be fair to answer only one more then move on to another author.

VampireModel: That's a good idea. Fans aren't gonna be to happy when all the questions answered in this chapter are from only ONE author.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok then. Last question from _dearlybeloved13_.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Should we do Emmett, Esme, or myself?

MisterCoolio: Me!

DarlingRose3: You Carlisle!

MisterFeeling: Carlisle!

ImmortalFairy: Carlisle!

Bella's Lover21: I agree. let's go with you Carlisle.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Fine.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _Have you ever been associated with the Nazi party_?

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Excellent question.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: No, I have never in my past been associated with the Nazi party.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I do however have some stories about the Nazi party and how I came across the Germans.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Because of the time and the questions we have to answer, we must save the story for another time and day.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Last question of the day.

ImmortalFairy: 0_0 stop!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: What's wrong Alice?

MisterFeeling: Sweetie?

VampireModel: Are you okay Alice?

.......................

ImmortaFairy: YOU WERE GONNA DO WHATTTTTTTT!!!???????

Bella's Lover21: Alice what are you-

Bella's Lover21: Oh no. Don't tell me-

Edward_is_my_life: Oh shit.

ImmortalFairy: I can't believe you guys would do that!!!!!!

ImmortalFairy: and I cant believe you forgot I could see the future.

ImmortalFairy: hehehe.

MisterFeeling: What were they gonna do???!!!!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: What are you talking about Alice?

ImmortalFairy: Bella and Edward were gonna play a prank on me. :'(

ImmortalFairy: It's so horrendous-

ImmortalFairy: I can't even say it.

VampireModel: Let me guess. They were gonna steal all of your clothes and force you to shop at a place you would never go to.

MisterCoolio: That's brilliant!

ImmortalFairy: Emmett!

MisterCoolio: Sorry.

ImmortalFairy: How did you know mom? Can you read minds? Or predict the future like me :)

VampireModel: No Alice. I'm just your mom.

VampireModel: Technically :)

ImmortalFairy: Oh.

ImmortalFairy: Anyways back to-

ImmortalFairy: I can't believe you would do that to me!!!

Bella's Lover21: Alice it was just gonna be a prank.

Edward_is_my_life: Yeah. Besides,

Edward_is_my_life: It was Edward's idea. :p

Bella's Lover21: Hey!

ImmortalFairy: Then I forgive you Bella.

ImmortalFairy: As for you Edward,

ImmortalFairy: Expect pay-back.

Bella's Lover21: That's not fair! You can't avenge yourself on something I didn't do.

ImmortalFairy: No I can't. but I can avenge myself on something you were GONNA DO.

MisterCoolio: lol. She beat you Edward. There's nothing you can do now except prepare yourself mentally for one of Alice's pranks.

Bella's Lover21: -sigh-

VampireModel: That's what you get Edward.

Bella's Lover21: Esme! C'mon!

VampireModel: Sorry sweetie.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok. Can we go on with the last question?

VampireModel: Of course.

DarlingRose3: The faster the better.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Let's do another for Jacob.

Bella's Lover21: :)

NightWolf: 0_0

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: The final question is from _miss jacob black_.

MisterCoolio: R.O.F.L.M.A.O. I NEVER KNEW ANYONE WOULD FIND THE MUTT THAT ATTRACTIVE.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen : _Do you get a headache when you turn into a wolf?_

NightWolf10: Good question wife-wanna-be.

NightWolf10: Well, at first it's different you know?

NightWolf10: Your new to the whole transformation. Sam told me that everybody feels different side effects.

NightWolf10: There's a lot of them. Head ache is one.

NightWolf10: But i never got a headache. Usually I would feel light-headed and a bit nauseous when I would turn.

NightWolf10: Only at first though. Then, you get used to it and it becomes a natural thing.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: That's very interesting Jacob.

NightWolf10: Thank you. :)

Bella's Lover21: I find it boring.

NightWolf10: You love pissing me off don't you!

DarlingRose3: -yawns-

DarlingRose3: Are you done?

NightWolf10: Yes I am!!! gosh.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Well then. We've answered all four of the questions we had to answer.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Have a nice day everybody!

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

Bella's Lover21: First to log off as always.

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

ImmortalFairy: i WILL come for you Edward.

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**

NightWolf10: lol. Let me know what she does to you.

**NightWolf10 has signed off.**

Bella's Lover21: I'm scared. This is Alice we're dealing with.

Edward_is_my_life: Oh baby. Don't worry. If worse comes to worse, remember-

Edward_is_my_life: I can shield you.

Bella's Lover21: Oh that's right!

Bella's Lover21: That makes me feel better. :)

Bella's Lover21: Thanks sweeetheart.

Edward_is_my_life: No problem Edward.

**Edward_is_my_life has signed off.**

**Bella's Lover has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ladies first.

VampireModel: Thank you darling.

**VampireModel has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I'm a bit nervous to see what mischief Alice will bring upon Edward.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: -sigh-

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: my crazy family.....

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has signed off.**

.........................................................

BTW: when Carlisle said " my crazy family" he means it in a good way. XDDD

also, about the nazi question, I would've liked to put more detail and history in it, but I'm exhausted and don't feel like researching. so.....srry!

btw: long live the king of pop..


	5. Questions 11 & 12

What's up guys? Hope you guys are liking this story. (its not really a story...) XD.

ANYWAYS, BEFORE I ANSWER THE NEXT AUTHOR'S QUESTION, I'M GOING TO ANSWER 2 QUESTIONS FROM A CLOSE FRIEND(V.I.P.) XD

HOPE YOU LIKE THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTIONS! :P

-ALEX, A.K.A. MISTER CHEESY XD

............................................................................................................................

I**mmortalFairy= Alice Cullen**

**MisterFeeling= Jasper Cullen**

**MisterCoolio= Emmett Cullen**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen = Carlisle Cullen**

**VampireModel= Esme Cullen**

**DarlingRose3= Rosalie Cullen**

**Bella's Lover21= Edward Cullen**

**Edward_is_my_life= Bella Cullen**

**NightWolf10= Jacob Black.**

**.....................................................................**

**Bella's Lover21 has just signed in.**

**Edward_is_my_life has just signed in.**

Bella's Lover21: Hi honey.

Edward_is_my_life: Hi Baby.

Edward_is_my_life: Has Alice done anything to you yet?

Bella's Lover21: No. The worst part of it is that somehow she's temporarily blocking her thoughts from me.

Bella's Lover21: So i have no idea when she'll strike.

Edward_is_my_life: I can't believe she saw our prank. It was gonna be so good.

Bella's Lover21: I know.

Bella's Lover21: -sigh-

Edward_is_my_life: We'll figure something out honey.

Bella's Lover21: yeah....

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

**MisterCoolio has just signed in.**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has just signed in.**

**VampireModel has just signed in.**

**DarlingRose3 has just signed in.**

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

**NightWolf10 has just signed in.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Good. You're all here.

MisterCoolio: How you holding up Edward?

MisterCoolio: With the whole 'alice out to get you' thing.

Bella's Lover21: I'm alright Emmett. Just a bit terrified.

ImmortalFairy: hehehehe.

NightWolf10: See Bella? You should've married me. I wouldn't be scared of Alice.

Edward_is_my_life: If you know her like we do, you would be scared, and don't be a kiss-ass!!!!!!

NightWolf10: O_O

ImmortalFairy: Hey! I'm not THAT scary.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Alice they're just kidding.

MisterCoolio: -cough- no we're not -cough-

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Emmett don't start!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok. Let's Begin.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: The following two questions are from _Maty's Parentals._

MisterCoolio: What the hell's a maty?

VampireModel: Emmett! Watch your language!

MisterCoolio: Srry.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: To tell you the truth, I have no idea.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok. Back to the question.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _When do you plan to introduce Renesme to Rene and what will you tell her about why Renesme's so old and Bella looks so different?_

Bella's Lover21: Good question.

Edward_is_my_life: I've been asking myself that question almost every day.

MisterCoolio:M-

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Not a word Emmett! This is a very personal question.

Edward_is_my_life: hmmm..I think I want Renesme to meet her grandma before she grows any bigger.

Bella's Lover21: Yes. You're right. We should get to it this week Bella.

Edward_is_my_life: This week!!!?

Edward_is_my_life: maybe the next week Edward. I need to think about what I'm gonna say and all that stuff.

Bella's Lover21: Very well. Now the issue about your appearance.

ImmortalFairy: I've got something to say.

ImmortalFairy: Edward told Bella about us and it didn't turn out to be such a bad decision like we all thought it would be. Right?

DarlingRose3: I still think it was a bad decision.

VampireModel: Rose!

ImmortalFairy: You should tell your parents Bella. SERIOUSLY. Do it.

ImmortalFairy: I don't like the secrecy and I know you don't either Bella.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Your right Alice. but you have to realize that Edward didn't tell Bella, she figured it out.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Also, Bella was young. She didn't really mind. She probably thought it was a bit exciting. Am I right Bella?

Edward_is_my_life: Yes you are Carlisle. I was in love with Edward. When I found out what he was, I was scared. But, I did think it was a bit excited.

Edward_is_my_life: I felt special. Edward, being a vampire, was so.........passionate.

It's kind of how you feel when you're dating a bad boy.

MisterCoolio: ROFL. Edward's a bad boy. Who knew?

Bella's Lover21: not funny Em. And thanks honey.....i think?

Edward_is_my_life: lol. Anyways, back to 'telling my parents we were vampires'

Edward_is_my_life: I don't really know how my parents would react.

NightWolf10: Your dad didn't do too bad when I told him a was a werewolf.

NightWolf10: I mean, ....he passed out for a bit, and his heart rate went up, then he looked like he was gonna puke,

NightWolf10: But otherwise than that, he was cool with it. :)

Edward_is_my_life: Yeah. I don't think my dad would be a problem.

Edward_is_my_life: It's my MOTHER.

MisterCoolio: LMAO.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: !

MisterCoolio: What?!! I can't LAUGH MY ASS OFF?

Bella's Lover21: Bella, I'm sure she won't be that bad.

Edward_is_my_life: O_O You don't know her.

Bella's Lover21: If you don't want to tell her yet, we'll just say that you decided to ......receive some plastic surgery?

Edward_is_my_life: -sigh- She's my mother. She knows that I would never do that.

Edward_is_my_life: I guess we'll just have to tell the truth.

ImmortalFairy: Honesty is the best policy!! :D

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Are you guys ready for the second question?

Edward_is_my_life: Yes.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _Does Renesme shine in the sun too? Since she's part vampire._

Doctor Carlisle Cullen:Very good question.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I believe It all depends on Renesme's genes. Half of them are human genes, and half of them are vampire genes. Hence the human/vampire appetite.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: If there are more vampire genes than human, there is a chance that her skin will sparkle.

Bella's Lover21: I don't think she sparkles like us Carlisle. When we went out hunting, we were in the sun for a minute or so and I didn't see her skin sparkle. It was only me.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Then she probably has a greater amount of human genes than vampire genes.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: But, there might be a chance that she sparkles a bit as she grows older, but not as much as we do.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Well then, I think we are done for today.

Edward_is_my_life: Before we go, I want to say "thanks" to _Maty's Parentals_.

Edward_is_my_life: Your questions helped me answer mine.

Edward_is_my_life: Well actually, they were the same questions.......... -_-

Edward_is_my_life: Anyways, again, thank you.

Bella's Lover21: Yes. Thank you.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: See Rose? Some of the questions can help us in unexpected ways.

DarlingRose3: ..............

DarlingRose3: i guess so.....

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Hopefully I got to her.

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has signed off.**

**VampireModel has signed off.**

MisterCoolio: Good luck with Alice, Edward.

Bella's Lover21: Thanks??

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

**Edward_is_my_life has signed off.**

**Bella's Lover21 has signed off.**

**NightWolf10 has signed off.**

ImmortalFairy: You ok sweetie? You didn't get to talk at all today.

MisterFeeling: I'm fine. Thanks 4 asking. :)

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

ImmortalFairy: The time to attack is near.....

ImmortalFairy: hehehehe

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**


	6. Launching the Prank

Hey Guys. I hope you guys liked Divine Love! I can't wait to continue it.

OK. HERE'S THE DEAL.

I decided to answer your questions randomly. MEANING: I will randomly pick questions to answer.

If for some reason you have a question about something, just send me an email. K?

Are you guys ready to see what Alice has in store for Edward? hehehehe. I hope you guys like it and laugh at poor Edward. XDDDD.

Watch out for the new chapter of Divine Love.

I love all of my fans :) (random...) XDDD

Enjoy!

..........................................................................

I**mmortalFairy= Alice Cullen**

**MisterFeeling= Jasper Cullen**

**MisterCoolio= Emmett Cullen**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen = Carlisle Cullen**

**VampireModel= Esme Cullen**

**DarlingRose3= Rosalie Cullen**

**Bella's Lover21= Edward Cullen**

**Edward_is_my_life= Bella Cullen**

**NightWolf10= Jacob Black.**

............................................................................

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

**Bella's Lover21 has just signed in.**

Bella's Lover21: Hey Alice! Can you tell Bella I'm going hunting. We're leaving right now so I can't.

ImmortalFairy: Ok.

Bella's Lover21: Thanks.

**Bella's Lover21 has signed off.**

_Two hours later......._

**Edward_is_my_life has just signed in.**

Edward_is_my_life: Hi Alice.

ImmortalFairy: Hi bella!

Edward_is_my_life: Do you know where Edward is?

ImmortalFairy: He went hunting with Carlisle. You know, father-son bonding time/

Edward_is_my_life: Oh. That's good. He didn't say anything though....

ImmortalFairy: They left in a hurry.

Edward_is_my_life: Oh. Well then, I think I'm gonna go visit my dad. I haven't seen him in a while...

Edward_is_my_life: I'm gonna try my best to look human. :)

ImmortalFairy: That's good. He probably misses you.

Edward_is_my_life: If Edward comes back before me, can you tell him where I went?

ImmortalFairy: Sure.

Edward_is_my_life: Ok thanks Alice. I'll see you later.

ImmortalFairy: Bye! Say hi to Charlie for me.

Edward_is_my_life: Will do :)

**Edward_is_my_life has signed off.**

ImmortalFairy: OMG :D

ImmortalFairy: Everything is going EXACTLY as planned.

ImmortalFairy: Yay!!!! Now, I just have to wait for Edward.

ImmortalFairy: He should log on in exactly 3 seconds.

**Bella's Lover21 has just signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: Hi Edward!

Bella's Lover21: Hello.....

ImmortalFairy: How'd the hunting go?

Bella's Lover21: good...good...

Bella's Lover21: Hey, by any chance, do you know where Bella is?

ImmortalFairy: Yeah.....I don't really know how to tell you this.....

Bella's Lover21: Tell me what!!!???!!!

ImmortalFairy: Bella kind of left to Italy with her dad.....

ImmortalFairy: It was a surprise from Charlie. He wanted to spend more time with her.

Bella's Lover21: What!!!!??

Bella's Lover21: The volturi will kill Charlie!! They'll think he knows about Bella being a vampire!!!!!

Bella's Lover21: What the hell!!! Why didn't you tell me?!!!!

Bella's Lover21: I have to go NOW!!!!!!

ImmortalFairy: I don't know why I didn't tell you. Omg they're gonna kill them. Omg Edward go! Please. Omg. I'm so sorry.

Bella's Lover21: I'll let you know when I get there. I have to travel in one of those dirty uncomfortable airplanes cause I can't run. That will draw the Volturi's attention even more.

ImmortalFairy: Go!!! Now.

Bella's Lover21: If anything happens, tell Carlisle ok? Cuz I'm leaving now so I won't have the time to tell him.

ImmortalFairy: Ok.

**Bella's Lover21 has signed off.**

ImmortalFairy: Was that a little bit too much?

.....

ImmortalFairy: nah.

ImmortalFairy: Ok. I gotta call the man in charge of the rabid squirrels....

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has just signed in.**

**DarlingRose3 has just signed in.**

**MisterCoolio has just signed in.**

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

**NightWolf10 has just signed in.**

**VampireModel has just signed in.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Alice isn't here? or Bella? or Edward?

MisterFeeling: Where are they!?

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I don't know...

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: I'm here! Sorry I'm late!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Where's Edward and Bella?

ImmortalFairy: They went to go see Charlie. They're coming back tonight.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: They left!! Knowing we had to answer questions today!!!?

ImmortalFairy: Yep.....

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: -sigh- oh well. I guess we'll go on without them.

MisterCoolio: Congrats Alice.

ImmortalFairy: Thanks :)

VampireModel: What are you congratulating her for?!!?

MisterCoolio: Because she-

MisterCoolio: she has made it two days without shopping.

MisterCoolio: That's why?

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: -sigh- let me guess, you just launched your pay-back plan against Edward?

ImmortalFairy: Dammit! Why'd you have to give me away Em!?

MisterFeeling: Actually, you just gave _yourself_ away right now darling.

ImmortalFairy: Jazz!!!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: STOP! -sigh- Alice, I hope what you've done isn't something serious. After this one, THE PRANKING STOPS!

VampireModel: Should we be worried about Edward?

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: No sweetheart. I think he will be ok.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Right now, all that matters is answering Mister Cheesy's fans questions!!! GOT IT?

ImmortalFairy: Yes...

MisterCoolio: uh-huh.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Ok. First Question for Emmett.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I picked this one because I found it amusing, and true.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: From _squirrels are coming for emmett_,

MisterCoolio: 0_0 squirrels are coming for me?

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _After you became a vampire did you ever chew the furniture cause you were bored?_

MisterCoolio: LMAO.

MisterCoolio: Of course I did. Who wouldn't?

DarlingRose3: -sigh-

VampireModel: DONT REMIND ME OF THOSE HORRENDOUS DAYS.

VampireModel: You still owe me a couch Emmett.

MisterCoolio: Oh yeah. yeah. I'll get it for you. Don't worry.

ImmortalFairy: HA. How many times have we heard that before.

VampireModel: -sigh- exactly.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Moving on.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Next question is from _keira_.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _If nessie wanted a -_

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: You know what? I don't like answering questions without Edward or Bella.

DarlingRose3: Why!?! We don't need them.

VampireModel: Yes we do Rose. I agree with Carlisle. We told Mister Cheesy we would answer the questions all _as a family._

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Exactly.

DarlingRose3: sigh.

DarlingRose3: This is all you fault Alice.

ImmortalFairy: No its not!!! Edward was the one that was gonna prank me. I can get revenge if i want to.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Alice, revenge only leads to more problems.

MisterCoolio: I'm sorry. Since when did we turn this thing into a counseling session?

DarlingRose3: -giggles-

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: AS FOR YOU EMMETT, YOU BETTER STOP WITH YOUR JOKES! YOU DON'T ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION!

MisterCoolio: w/e

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: What do you mean w/e?!

ImmortalFairy: It means whatever Carlisle.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: -sigh- Esme, you realize that when Edward comes back from wherever he is, he will wreck havoc?

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: He will be mad at Alice and feel like strangling her, Jasper will try to protect her, Emmett will make fun of Jasper, Jasper will make fun of him, they will beat each others guts out, then if Jasper wins, Rose will beat the crap out of him.

MisterCoolio: Jasper would never win!!!!

MisterFeeling: Yes i would!!!!!!!!!!!!

MisterCoolio: No you wouldn't!!!!!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: -sigh- see what I mean?

VampireModel: You know what I'm thinking? Emmett just gave me a great idea.

VampireModel: We should all go to family counseling/therapy.

MisterCoolio: No!!! Don't listen to me!!!!!!!

ImmortalFairy: NO!!!!!!

DarlingRose3: Are you fucking kidding me!!!!!!!

MisterCoolio: I'm not going!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MisterFeeling: Me neither!!!!!!

NightWolf10: I don't have to go right?

DarlingRose3: mutt!!! SHUT THE F-

VampireModel: Rose!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: That's a great idea Esme.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: It's set. We are all going to family therapy.

DarlingRose3: that's what you think.

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

ImmortalFairy: If I go to therapy, I can't go shopping :'(

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**

MisterCoolio: I'm too cool to go to some stupid therapy.

MisterCoolio: Edwards the one that should go. He stalks Bella and tried to suicide once.

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

MisterFeeling: I am feeling a lot of anger.....

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

NightWolf10: I'm rolling on the floor laughing. Good luck.

**NightWolf10 has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I've had enough honey. We're going, first thing tomorrow.

VampireModel: Very Well.

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has signed off.**

**VampireModel has signed off.**

........................................

As you probably figured out, I'm gonna write a story about them going to therapy!! XDDD.

-SIGH- NOW I HAVE 4 STORIES TO WORK ON.

Let's see how Edward reacts to Alice's prank!!!!!


	7. Therapy Session 1

Listen up my awesome fans. I need your help. As you know, the Cullens are now going to therapy. XD. (which i'm very excited about)

THE PROBLEM IS THIS: I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD ADD THE THERAPY SESSIONS TO THIS STORY, OR JUST MAKE A NEW ONE.

I COULD JUST ADD THEM TO THIS STORY, AND MAKE ONE CHAPTER "THERAPY SESSION #1" THEN THE NEXT, "QUESTIONS 13-15" CUZ IM STILL GONNA ANSWER QUESTIONS.

THE PROBLEM WITH THIS IS THAT THE STORY IS CALLED "ASK THE CULLENS" SO HOW WILL READERS KNOW THIS IS ALSO A STORY WITH THERAPY?

THIS IS WHERE I RELY ON MY FANS. IM GONNA MAKE THIS CHAPTER THE FIRST SESSION OF THERAPY. WHEN U REVIEW, WRITE UR OPINION ON WHT I SHOULD DO.

MAKE A NEW STORY THAT IS LINKED TO THIS ONE, IN A WAY.

OR JUST ADD THE THERAPY SESSIONS TO THIS STORY?

ALSO, IDK IF I SHOULD MAKE THE SESSIONS IN I.M. STYLE OR IN STORY STYLE.

-SIGH- IDK.

WELL, THATS ALL. ENJOY THE FIRST SESSION OF THERAPY WITH THE CULLENS. :)

DONT FRGT TO WRITE UR OPINION ON WHT I SHOULD DO!

.................................................

**Carlisle's P.O.V.**

I knocked on the door with my solid pale hand.

I didn't think vampires could get nervous.

I wasn't sure how my chaotic family was gonna handle being in one room together with a therapist.

Behind me, stood a nervous Esme, followed by an aggravated Rosalie, an impatient Alice, a frustrated Emmett, a tense Bella, and Jasper, who was trying to calm everyone down.

Edward still hadn't showed.

"Carlisle, what if something happened to Edward?" Bella asked me, worried.

"Don't worry Bella. I don't really know to what extent Alice took her prank, but Edward is strong enough to protect himself."

I shot a glance at Alice as I said it.

The door opened with a small creak, and the pale Doctor Brester emerged from the room.

"Why, hello Carlisle." he said.

"Hello Arthur. Long time no see." I said, a smile on my face.

Arthur was tall, had shaggy black hair, and looked like he was in his 30's.

His eyes were gold like ours, and he had the ability to shape-shift into anyone he liked.

He was the only vampire therapist that I knew of.

"I'm sorry, I have a question." Emmett said.

I knew what was coming next.

I shot a deadly glance at Emmett but it was too late.

"Is your name spelled Breaster like a woman's breast, or Brest like b r e s t?"

Rosalie let out giggle, followed by Alice, then Jasper.

"Emmett!" Esme snapped.

"It's Brester. Not like in a woman's breast but the other one."

This made them explode in laughter.

Bella, thank god, was mature enough not to laugh. She was too nervous. She was worried about Edward.

"Arthur I'm so sorry. Emmett can act like a child sometimes." I stated the obvious.

I shot my second deadly glance at Emmett, and this time, he stopped.

"Everybody, please, come into my office and take a seat." Arthur said.

I stepped in, followed by everyone else.

Inside, was a large oval-shaped table, fit for a formal meeting.

There were ten chairs stationed around it.

We took a seat, and I took a deep breath.

"Doctor, I'm afraid my son is running a bit late."

"No problem Carlisle. We can begin without him."

Just before I thought we could begin peacefully, I heard a door slam and the table shook a bit.

We could hear heavy footsteps approaching.

I looked behind me to see the door fly open and was shocked to see Edward standing in the doorway.

Half of his hair looked like it was chewed on by some animal.

His clothes were torn up and had holes everywhere.

His face was full of rage, and I could feel Jasper trying his best to calm him down.

Edward looked at Alice, eyes gleaming with fury, and he growled.

"Do you know what she did!!!?"

"Do you have any idea what she just did to me!!!!?"

"She sent me all the way to Italy on one of those filthy airplanes because she told me Bella and Charlie had gone there near the Volturi. Then, some guy had a cage full of scary squirrels and he opened the damn cage and let all the squirrels out in front of me!!!!!!!!!"

"They attacked me from all sides and chewed on my hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I had never heard someone laugh so hard.

Alice, Jasper, and Emmett exploded in laughter.

Each laugh they gave, the whole table shook.

If they were human, I don't think they'd be able to breathe.

This angered Edward even more and he lunged at Emmett.

I ran up to stop him but Doctor Brester was already there, holding Edward back.

_Control yourself Edward!_ I shouted in my thoughts.

"So I take it you have anger issues.....Edward?"

Edward gave one last small growl but he controlled himself.

Edward took a seat next to Bella and gave her a small peck on the cheeks.

"Ok." Doctor Brester said, talking a seat.

He pulled a notepad out, along with a pen.

"Let's begin with Emmett."

"Yes." I said, agreeing.

"So your the jokester in the family. Am I right?" The Doctor asked.

Emmett spread a grin across his face and looked down.

"Yes I am doctor."

Arthur scribbled something in the notepad then turned to look at Alice.

"Now Alice, by what I'm seeing, you pulled a prank on Edward right?"

Alice immediately looked down.

"Yes. But only because he was planning a prank on me!"

"I was planning a prank on you because you were killing my wife with your shopping trips!" Edward counter-attacked, (so to speak.)

"So your a shopaholic Alice?" The doctor asked.

He gave a small chuckle.

"Never heard of a shopaholic vampire."

"We'll now you have." Alice stated, with a hint of attitude.

"Ok." The doctor changed the subject.

"Rosalie."

My troublesome daughter shot a death glance at the doctor.

"What?" She spat.

"I've been told your often jealous of Bella."

This time, she shot her death glance at me.

"I've never been jealous of her."

Edward let out a small chuckle.

_Oh Edward. Why'd you have to do that?_

Rosalie stood up sharply and walked towards the door.

"I'm leaving."

She walked out of the room.

I looked at Edward with a aggravated look.

_Sometimes you act just like Emmett._ I stated in my head.

He looked down, just like everybody else.

Meanwhile, the doctor was furiously writing down in his notepad.

"I'm gonna need to see Rosalie in a private session next time."

"That's fine." I said.

_Anything to cure that attitude._

I could see Edward smirking.

"Now Jasper, you can control people's moods and emotions."

"How do you feel when your always around so many different emotions?"

Jasper, had enough manners to look directly in the doctor's eyes.

"Well, sometimes its overwhelming."

"Yes. I understand. Now how do you cope with it." the doctor said, as he began writing in his notepad again.

"I just try to turn all emotions into one single one. For example, if someone is angry, and the other is sad, I make them both happy. That way, I feel the same thing."

"Interesting."

"Could you give me an example of your power perhaps."

_Please don't. _I stated, even though I knew Jasper couldn't hear me.

Alice smiled. She knew what was coming.

All of a sudden, Bella jumped on Edward's lap and began panting.

Edward was caught off guard.

She kissed him, and I mean _kissed _him in a way only a vampire could.

She ran her hand up his shirt and began removing it.

She became impatient so she ripped the shirt off him.

Then, she ran her hand down to Edward's belt.

"Jasper that's enough!!!!" I shouted.

Immediately, Bella jumped back.

Bella sat back down in her seat, and I could tell she was embarrassed.

"I see. So you can arouse someone without even touching them."

Another scribble on his notepad.

"I think this is enough for our first session Carlisle."

"I agree." I said.

"We will have our next session in two days."

With this, the doctor placed the note-pad on the table and stood up.

I did the same.

"Thank you very much Arthur." I said.

"No problem. I'll see you in two days." he said, with a smile on his face.

I waited till everybody had stood up, and then I left the room, followed by 5 aggravated vampires.

Everybody said bye to the doctor then we walked out of the office and into our car.

"So," Edward began.

"Who wants to hear the doctor's thoughts about everyone?" he asked.

_Oh God._ I thought.

This was gonna be a long ride home.

...........................

So wht'd ya think?!

I loved it! XDDD


	8. Questions 13 & 14

Hey people. Two things I wanna say.

First, I got an awesome idea for a Twilight story!!!! It's gonna be called _My Guardian Angel. _It's a story that just came to my head, but Bella is not gonna be in it. It's just gonna be Edward, and a girl. so, WATCH OUT FOR IT!! -sigh- now i'm gonna have to work on 3 stories! XDDD

Second, right now, A.T.C. is at 63 reviews. Please help me reach my goal of 100 reviews!!! Tell all your friends about this story (as well as divine love!) XDD.

THANKS FOR REVIEWING, I LOVE U GUYS.

ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND AFTER THIS CHAPTER, IS THE SECOND THERAPY SESSION!

......................................................

I**mmortalFairy= Alice Cullen**

**MisterFeeling= Jasper Cullen**

**MisterCoolio= Emmett Cullen**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen = Carlisle Cullen**

**VampireModel= Esme Cullen**

**DarlingRose3= Rosalie Cullen**

**Bella's Lover21= Edward Cullen**

**Edward_is_my_life= Bella Cullen**

**NightWolf10= Jacob Black.**

**.....................................**

**ImmortalFairy has just signed in.**

**MisterFeeling has just signed in.**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has just signed in.**

**VampireModel has just signed in.**

**DarlingRose3 has just signed in.**

**MisterCoolio has just signed in.**

**Bella's Lover has just signed in.**

**Edward_is_my_life has just signed in.**

**NightWolf10 has just signed in.**

ImmortalFairy: I can't believe the doctor thinks I'm a hyper person!!!

MisterCoolio: I can't believe he thinks I'm a bad boy!!

MisterCoolio: OH wait, I am. :)

DarlingRose3: I can't believe he thinks I have issues.

Bella's Lover21: I can!

DarlingRose3: Shut up. He probably thinks you have issues too.

Edward_is_my_life: I can't believe the doctor didn't pay any attention to me :'(

MisterFeeling: I can't believe the doctor thought I was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown :'(

NightWolf10: I take it the session went bad?

NightWolf10: Man, I would've paid 200 bucks just to see you guys there.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Enough! Pls.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: It doesn't matter what the doctor thinks of you!

Bella's Lover21: Oh.

Bella's Lover21: So it doesn't matter if the doctor thinks that your an irresponsible father?

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: What!!!?? How could Arthur even say that!! Of course I'm responsible!!!

MisterCoolio: LMAO. DON'T LOSE UR COOL CARLISLE! hahahaha

ImmortalFairy: -giggles-

MisterFeeling: LOL.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I'm very responsible. It's because you unruly kids make me look irresponsible!! You have to make me look good!

VampireModel: Carlisle's right.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: -sigh- forget it.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Let's just move on to the questions.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: From _saku2007_,

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Edward,

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _Boxers or Briefs?_

MisterCoolio: Bella should know this.

DarlingRose3: ROFL

MisterCoolio: Knowing Edward.

MisterCoolio: He's definitely into tighty-whities.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: I said Edward not Emmett!!!!

Bella's Lover21: I wear _boxers _Emmett.

MisterCoolio: Yeah right.

Bella's Lover21: How would you know?!! I don't strip in front of you!

ImmortalFairy: U sure? 0_0

Bella's Lover21: No!!!!! I'm not gay Alice.

ImmortalFairy: Well......

ImmortalFairy: I never told you this, but if Bella would've decided not to come to Forks,

ImmortalFairy: You would have been gay.

Bella's Lover21: What!!!!!!!!!!!!??????

Bella's Lover21: Your a liar!!!!!!!!!!

MisterCoolio: 0_0 wow. Edward gay.......LMAO

DarlingRose3: -shudders- I always knew he would be gay.

MisterCoolio: Don't pleasure him too much Bella. He might get bored of you..

ImmortalFairy: hahahaha.

Edward_is_my_life: shut up Em.

Bella's Lover21: I would never think of being gay Alice. Your ridiculous.

ImmortalFairy: w/e

Edward_is_my_life: Leave him alone. He would never be gay.

Edward_is_my_life: I hope 0_0

NightWolf10: If he does turn out to be gay Bells, I'm right here for you.

Bella's Lover21: Shut up Jacob. What can you give her?

Bella's Lover21: Oh! I know. Some of your fur! She can make a sweater out of it!

NightWolf10: u better Shut your mouth Edward!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Enough!!!!!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Edward is not gay, he wears boxers, and we are not shaving any hair off Jacob!

ImmortalFairy: How do you know he doesn't wear boxers 0_0

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Because he just said so!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: God. I can't wait for tomorrows therapy session.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: NEXT QUESTION. AND NO MORE COMMENT OF PAST VISIONS ALICE!!

ImmortalFairy: -gulp-

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: From _xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx_

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Edward,

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: _What's the most embarrassing/ disturbing thought you've ever heard?_

Bella's Lover21: OMG. I've heard so many disturbing thoughts. -shudders-

Bella's Lover21: You couldn't imagine the things I've heard.

Bella's Lover21: To list one of many, one time, I was at this restaurant, and the _male_ waiter said to himself that I was so hot and that he got a boner thinking of me.

Edward_is_my_life: OMG. That's disgusting. How could anyone think that.

ImmortalFairy: Well, its really nasty Bella, but they can't help it.

ImmortalFairy: We're so hot :)

Bella's Lover21: That's like one of the not so disturbing ones compared to other ones.

Bella's Lover21: The thing is, some of our readers might be young and the thoughts are really nasty.

MisterCoolio: Aw c'mon!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Edward is absolutely right. We might have young readers.

Bella's Lover21: -shudders- I still have nightmares of them.

MisterCoolio: Everyone wants to have sex with us. :)

VampireModel: Emmett!

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: anyways,

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Unfortunately, this is all for today.

DarlingRose3: You mean fortunately.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: No. I said unfortunately.

DarlingRose3: _Fortunately_, this is all for today.

DarlingRose3: I'm out.

**DarlingRose3 has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Remember Guys! We have our session tomorrow!

ImmortalFairy: How could we forget.

**ImmortalFairy has signed off.**

NightWolf10: I'm out.

**NightWolf10 has signed off.**

Bella's Lover21: C'mon Bella. Let's go.

Bella's Lover21: I wanna prove to you that I'm not gay and won't ever be.

Edward_is_my_life: ooooo. let's go!

**Bella's Lover21 has signed off.**

**Edward_is_my_life has signed off.**

MisterCoolio: man. I forgot to buy some earphones to block out Edward and Bella's moans.

**MisterCoolio has signed off.**

MisterFeeling: I am not on the verge of having an emotional breakdown!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MisterFeeling has signed off.**

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: You know Esme,.........

Doctor Carlisle Cullen: Maybe we c-

VampireModel: Way ahead of you sweetie.

VampireModel: We have our own way of blocking out their moans....

**VampireModel has signed off.**

**Doctor Carlisle Cullen has signed off.**

**................................**

-sigh- Who knew vampires could be so lascivious?

(look it up)


	9. Therapy Session 2:

Sigh. I really need to work on Divine Love....

Hey Guys! XD I couldn't wait to write this chapter. It's the Cullen's second therapy session! yay!! XDD

Guess what? I've been really depressed cuz I just got surgery and I've been stuck in bed for the past 3 days. I'm still in a lot of pain...the good thing is I've had time to write....

ANYWAYS, guess what? (again.) XDD I have another idea for a twilight story. XDDD.

THAT'S 4 STORIES ALREADY!!!

I didn't get too much feedback from the last chapter so I hope this chapter does.

Remember, we have a goal of 100 reviews to reach! XDDDD. PLS? XD

also, the next few days i won't be updating divine love or A.T.C. because i'm going to enter in the Cullinizer Awards (look it up in miss strawberries profile) . The contest is a one-shot about how bella and edward meet. I will be posting it so make sure to read it!

That's all for now.

ENJOY AND REVIEW. OH AND MAKE SURE TO

LAUGH UR ASS OFF! XDDDD

.......................................................

**Edward's POV**

I didn't have to be Jasper to know that Carlisle was once again nervous.

He looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of us for being such chaotic people.

With a family like mine, how could you not be chaotic?

Rose didn't show up today, which angered Carlisle even more.

We were all sitting in the waiting room, trying our best to ignore the looks the other human patients were giving us.

Apparently, the doctor saw human patients as well.

Everyone was bored, including me, so I decided to tap into the thoughts of my crazy family......

_Man...... I feel like eating a nice big doe. hmmmm...._

That was Emmett and his appetites?

Now Jasper.....

_I am not on the verge of having an emotional breakdown!!!!!!!_

Ok....

_After this, I think I need to go buy some green purses to match the 600 lime-green dresses I just bought...._

I think you know who that came from.

"Carlisle?" the doctor said, breaking my concentration.

"Let's begin."

**............................**

"Since Rosalie could not participate in today's session, I wanted to try something different today."

I read his mind and smiled. This was going to be interesting....

Before anyone could say anything, the doctor instantly turned into Rosalie in a split-second.

"Oh my god!!! That's so cool!!!" Mister Immature Emmett shouted.

"You are all going to talk to me as if you were talking to Rosalie. Say what you would say to her."

Even his voice changed into Rosalie's. This was now getting a bit creepy.....

"Let's begin with you Edward." He said, looking at me.

I stood up and walked over to him till I was directly in front of him, or her, to be more specific.

"Share your opinions over Rosalie Edward. Tell me as if you were telling her."

"Ok. Let's see." I said, running through my thoughts about Rosalie.

"Well first of all, you don't have to be rude to my wife. Second, stop being such a _bitch_. Third, I know your jealous of Bella, cause you should be, but just stop with the attitude, please."

_Did I just say all that right now? _

_-sigh- This doctor is really getting to me._

"That's very good Edward." The doctor/Rosalie said as he began writing down in his notepad.

"Hey! Don't talk to Rose like that Edward!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, she's not Rose. I can say whatever I want to her." I replied.

"Oh yeah...but still........don't call her a bitch."

"It's ok Emmett," the doctor stated. "This is all an exercise that will help us share our feelings."

"Edward, are you done?" the doctor asked me, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." I said, sitting back down in my chair.

"Ok. Jasper, your next."

Everybody went up and shared their feelings about Rose.

Jasper plainly said that he always felt lots of anger and envious feelings coming off her and that he didn't like them.

Bella apologized for making Rose jealous of her which angered me because Bella had no reason to apologize.

Esme said that she was tired of Rosalie's attitude and wished she was more respectful.

Carlisle said that Rose was stressing everybody out and that she needed to control herself.

Alice said that as long as she shopped, she was always happy. The doctor looked at her like she was crazy, but Alice is Alice.

When Emmett came up, things got a little weird......

"Rose, I know your always angry and I understand why. I'll always be there to make you happy." he said.

The creepy part was that he probably forgot that it wasn't really Rose who he was talking to, because he began _caressing _the doctor's/Rose's face and hair.

"I'll always be your chew toy that you can play with baby."

He continued to caress the doctor's face.

I began laughing, followed by Alice,Jasper, Bella, and even Carlisle and Esme!

The doctor began making weird faces, and when he noticed us start laughing he realized with an incredulous look that Emmett _had_ forgotten he wasn't Rose.

"Emmett." Carlisle managed to spit out in between his laughter.

"That's not."

"Rose."

Emmett's arm stopped in mid-air and he looked inside the doctor's eyes.

"Oh my god!!!!!!! Why didn't anyone tell me I was fucking touching the doctor's face!!!!!!!!!!!"

Emmett jumped back and had a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell!!? You guys suck!!! You were all laughing and didn't tell me shit!!!!"

He sat down in his seat and gave us all a disappointed look.

We all laughed for another 5 minutes then calmed down.

"Ok." The doctor said, who had also let out a few chuckles.

"Now, we're gonna do another exercise." In a split-second he shifted back to his normal self.

I gave a small sigh of relief.

Talking to a fake Rosalie was a bit uncomfortable.

"Let's see....." The doctor quickly looked at each one of us, deciding which exercise would be suited for us.

"How about.......a team exercise?" he said, a grin spreading across his face.

The doctor had his creepy moments....

................................

5 minutes later, we were inside this hugehugeroom, about the size of a football stadium (not kidding), and in the middle, was an enormous pool of what looked like _chocolate pudding_?

"Ok Everybody," "What you see in front of you is a giant pool of chocolate pudding."

_Right as always._

"Now this is what we're gonna do."

"The pool is very deep, and it's about 3/4 miles long, so if you fall, you will get _covered_ in pudding."

_Oh my god. Thank God Rose isn't here. She would've already thrown a fit._

"You guys will be in teams of two. One of you, is gonna hang from a wire above the pudding pool and help their teammate figure out the puzzles I've arranged. If your teammate doesn't figure out the puzzle in the time I've giving you, the person on the wire will plunge down into the pudding pool."

"So you'll have to rely on your partner to figure out the puzzle based on their knowledge, as well as your help."

"The catch is, you can't pick your partners." he said with another one of his evil grins.

He pulled out a basket filled with small crumbled up papers.

"Each one of these papers have your names on them."

"I will pick who goes first in no specific order."

.....

"Jasper!"

Jasper's eyes widened.

He walked to the basket and picked out a paper.

"Who's your partner?" the doctor asked him.

"Esme." Jasper said.

Emmett chuckled. "mama's boy."

Nobody paid any attention to him. Everybody's eyes were on Jasper and the doctor.

Esme winked a "its gonna be alright." wink at Jasper.

In about a minute, the doctor quickly strapped a wire to Jasper and lifted him up using a sort of pulley machine.

Jasper was now above the pudding pool.

"Ok Jasper. Every 10 seconds you will drop 2 inches closer to the pool. Right now you are a foot above the pool, meaning that Esme only has 1 minute to figure out the puzzle. Giving the circumstance that you guys are vampires, I think that's more than enough time."

"Ok Esme and Jasper." the doctor said, raising a small stopwatch to his face.

"The puzzle is the following,"

"You must figure out who sings the following songs that I'm about to play as fast as you can."

"Nobody can speak except Esme and Jasper."

"Ready?"

"Set,"

"Go!"

................................

Sorry. I had to end it like this. XDDD.

Don't worry, the next chapter I won't answer questions. (duh!)

The next chapter, we'll find out if Jasper gets drenched in pudding, or if he is saved by Esme's music knowledge!

tun tun tun.

Really hope you guys liked this chapter and please R&R

3 You guys!

-Alex a.k.a. Mister Cheesy


	10. Jasper & Esme

Hey guys. **VERY IMPORTANT. **Please check out my new story, (yes I know. I am writing TOO much stories.) It's called _My Guardian Angel_, and I could really use reviews to motivate me. Reviews are fuel!

ON the bright side, A.T.C. has now officially has gone up to 80 reviews!!!!! Whooo!!!!

100 is not far away. Please tell everybody about this story. I mean **Everybody**. :)

Thanks for being wonderful fans and make sure to review My Guardian Angel.

Also, I might make some slight modifications near the end of the last chapter. Might wanna check them out.

...............................................

**Edward's POV**

Out of nowhere, in the big wide room, '_Welcome to the Jungle' _began playing.

Esme was nervous. She listened to the music for a second and I laughed at the look of her face. She had that "Oh my god. I don't know this song. We're totally gonna lose. Poor Jasper" face on.

The doctor just stared at them, his note pad in his hand.

Before Esme could say anything, Jasper shouted out,

"That's Welcome to the Jungle by Gun's and Roses!!!!"

Esme looked nervously at the doctor, as if to see if the answer was correct.

"Correct!." The doctor boomed.

"Three more to go!." he shouted.

Alice,Carlisle,Bella, and Emmett were watching behind me.

_Oh My God. This is hilarious. I hope Jasper falls in that chocolate pudding, _Emmett stated in his thoughts.

He was very entertained.

The song stopped playing and a new one began. This time though, I didn't recognize it.

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you, you gotta clue what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here but _

_I know what you are. What you are baby._

Womanizer woman-womanizer your a womanizer

Oh Womanizer oh your a womanizer baby....

Alice squealed.

Oh My God oh my god oh my god oh my god!!! This is womanizer by Britney Spears!!!!How can Jazz not know this?!!! oh, he's such a dumbass! Oh my god I want to tell him so bad!! Eep.

I laughed. Thank you Alice for telling me what the song's called.

She was literally hopping in place.

She was _dying_ to tell Jasper what it was called.

Jasper let out a yelp as he dropped 2 inches closer to the pool.

"I don't know this song Esme!" he shouted.

Oh my god. What do I do! Esme shouted in her mind.

"Think Jazz! it was my favorite song 2 weeks and a half ago!" Alice shouted, unable to remain quiet any longer.

The doctor looked at Alice, as if to say, not another word.

Jasper closed his eyes and was deep in thought for a second.

"Its...oh my god I can't remember."

"I know it's called womanizer but who the hell sings it?!!!!"

"something Brianna, um......"

5 seconds left till he plunges down closer.

"It's Britney!!! Britney Spears!!!" he shouted like a maniac.

"Correct." the doctor said.

Another yelp from Jasper. He now had 40 seconds left.

The song stopped abruptly after the doctor approved the answer.

Without wasting another second, "_All you need is love" _by the Beatles began playing, which is one of my favorite songs from the famous quartet, i might add.

Jasper of course, was all about rock and modern songs so he had no idea what the song was.

Esme, was different.

"This is the Beatles! All you need is love!" She screamed out desperately.

She looked at Carlisle for a second and smiled. _Remember sweetie? We danced this song in our 55th anniversary, _she said in her mind.

I remember this song from our 55th anniversary, Carlisle thought in his head, almost in response.

"Ok! Last song." the doctor said.

A look of relief washed upon both Esme's face, and Jasper's.

"But!" Jasper and Esme immediately looked at the doctor, the relief gone.

"I'm making this harder since It's been so easy so far."

"One of you guys must continue singing the song. I will give you the title of the song, and who sings it, as well as a part of a song. Then, you must continue singing where I left off."

"Oh my god. You're singing Jasper. I'm sorry." Esme said, making it clear.

"What!!!!?? Thanks a lot mom!!" Jasper said with an expression on his face that was priceless.

I laughed and so did Bella, Emmett, and Carlisle.

Alice was too busy biting her nails and looking at Jasper then back at Esme intensely.

"You can do it honey!!" she shouted out.

Jasper fell down closer, indicating that there was now only 30 seconds left.

"Ok. The song is "I'm a barbie girl" by Aqua."

I exploded in laughter, my hand on my stomach. I shook violently.

I hadn't laughed this hard in a long time.

Behind me, Bella, and Emmett, did the same.

Carlisle was too mature to laugh but he had a tight smile on his face.

Alice's reaction was.......different.

"Gah!!!! If you get the lyrics wrong on this song Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, I will strangle you!!!!!! and no more sex from me!!!!!This is a classic!!!!!!" she screeched with the most insane look on her face.

I hadn't seen her this bad, then when she lost her favorite _Manolo Blahnik _high heels. She spent a thousand five-hundred dollars on them.

I guess this song was special to my crazy insane sister.

The song began playing, and we continued to laugh like little kids.

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world._

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair,_

_Undress me anywhere._

_Imagination,_

_Life is your creation!_

The song was a bit catchy.......

It stopped and Jasper closed his eyes tightly. He was gonna do this, no matter how much he didn't want to....

"C'mon barbie let's go party!" he shouted in rhythm.

Just when I thought my laughter had died, it returned.

"Ah-ah-ah-yeah." came from Alice's mouth, in rhythm as well.

"C'mon barbie let's go party." he shouted again, and I knew, Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, would hate Doctor Brester for all eternity.

Behind me, my family continued to laugh.

"uuu-ohhh-uuuu." Alice repeated twice.

Jasper mumbled something under his breath and fell another 2 inches.

20 seconds left.

"Almost Jasper. I'm just gonna play this part, then you continue off and then your done."

The song began playing around us again.

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please._

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees...._

The music stopped and Jasper began singing.

"Come jump in, bimbo friend. Let us do it again. Hit the town, fool around, let's go party!" he shouted, with emphasis in the party.

I laughed, surprised at how much Jasper knew of this song, while Alice clapped and screamed.

"You did it Jazz!! I'm so proud of you!!!! I love you sooo much!!."

Immediately, the thick black line holding him by thing strapped around his waist, lowered him all the way down to the floor.

He didn't wait for the doctor to take it off of him. He quickly yanked it off him and gave a sigh of relief, followed by a deadly glance at the doctor that only a _Hale_ could give.

Alice ran up to him and gave him a big hug followed by a kiss.

Esme was grateful that she didn't do anything to cause Jasper to fall in the pudding.

"Good job Jasper and Esme! You did it!" the doctor boomed, furiously writing down on his notepad.

Jasper walked up towards us and in between my last laughs, I managed to say.

"Good job brother. I didn't know you knew the lyrics to this song by heart."

I laughed some more.

"Oh shut up Edward! Alice makes me listen to all her songs. That's why!"

Emmett came up and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"That was hilarious Jazz. You should really try to get a recording deal with someone. I can see it already." Emmett waved his hand in front of him, kind of like when you do when you picture yourself on a sign.

"Jasper Cullen, in.....I'm a barbie girl." Emmett said, laughing.

Jasper looked at him furiously but then Alice distracted him with a kiss.

Before things got any crazier, the doctor stopped us.

"Ok. Next team!." he shouted.

Jasper put his hand around Alice's waist and kissed her.

"um.....Bella!"

My poor wife hid her face in her hands.

I quickly grabbed her and pulled her to my lips.

"It'll be ok sweetie. Especially if I'm on your team."

"Come pick a paper!" the doctor instructed her.

Bella walked slowly, expecting the worse to come.

She picked a paper and walked over to me.

She opened it in front of me.

Emmett.

She looked up at me.

"Why!!!!" she shouted.

"Well then, I'm guessing you got me." said Emmett, with a big grin on his face.

"Yes Em. Unfortunately."

"Oh c'mon Bells. It's not gonna be that bad. I'll figure out the puzzle so you don't fall in the pudding."

"Excuse me? Your gonna be the one on top of the pool."

"No I'm not." Emmett said, washing away the grin.

"Yes you are!."

"No I'm not!."

"Rock, paper, scissors is the only fair way to do this." the doctor stated.

"Ok then. Rock paper scissors it is." my wife said.

They both place their right hand on top of their left in a shape of a fist.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" They both shouted, displaying their chosen object.

Emmett chose scissors.

Bella chose rock.

"Hahahah. I guess I beat you again Emmett." Bella said, giggling.

Emmett grunted and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Then it's decided. Emmett will be hanging on top of the pudding pool while Bella figures out her puzzle."

I didn't know what was gonna happen.

Emmett and my wife aren't exactly a dream team.

I chuckled.

This was gonna be very entertaining.

...............................

0_0 what's gonna happen!?

I'm gonna take longer to update cause I need to update Divine Love.

Please R&R even though you don't have questions!

Reviews are fuel!


	11. End of Session

Oh my god guys. I'm so fucking sorry I've made you wait so long.

**im so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!!! :'(**

But guess what?

I started school :'( {I know, school started like 4 months ago but I've been **super** busy}

High School, as usual, sucks ass.

Anyways, I'm really sorry but I have NO time to write these days.

Please enjoy this chapter, hehehehe. (poor e- Never mind! I don't want to ruin it for you! **although surprisingly, everyone knew what was gonna happen in this chapter!!!! **I guess I'm getting really predictable. XDDD

Love you guys and sorry once again.

1 more thing. Just so we're clear. ATC will continue. I'm not stopping! I love writing for u guys so I'm gonna keep writing.

* * *

_Edward's P.O.V._

"Bella, I fucking swear, if I fall in this fucking pudding pool I will strangle you!!!!!!!"

I laughed.

Emmett was hanging on top of the pudding pool and Bella was standing next to the doctor, waiting to hear what she would have to do.

She looked at me for a split-second and gave me a wink.

"I saw that!!! What the fuck!!! What the hell was that wink for!!!?? I saw that!!!" Emmett continued on with his hysterics.

Behind me, was Jasper, who was still shooting deadly glances at the doctor whenever he could, Alice, who was giggling everytime Emmett had an outburst, Esme, who was always nervous, and Carlisle, with a tight smile on his face.

"Ok Bella. Your challenge will be to name the following food items. It sounds easy, but not all foods are common."

"Now remember, Emmett can help you, but the answer must come out of your mouth in order for me to count it right, understood?"

Bella smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Emmett was flapping his legs and arms like a crazy man.

"Dammit!!!!! My ass fucking itches!!!!!!" he yelled, continuing to kick the air with his feet and trying to reach his butt with his hands.

I laughed at my goofball of a brother, and Alice giggled behind me.

"I'm sorry Emmett. There is nothing we can do about the irritations in your butt. If you want to scratch it, I suggest you complete this challenge fast."

Even Jasper, who was still mad, exploded in laughter. I grabbed my stomach tightly. It seemed like my laughter never died.

"It's not funny!!! You come up here with your ass itching!!" Emmett yelled.

After everybody had composed themselves, the doctor began the challenge.

"Ok Bella. I'm gonna project the images on this wall behind me. Ready?"

Bella nodded.

"You have 60 seconds. Go!"

A picture of _escargot_ illuminated on the wall.

"Um.....let's see......Hmm......I don't," Bella was acting like a dumb blonde looking at the screen.

She shifted feet and raised her hand up to her chin, pretending to think.

"Is it......sushi?"

"Bella what the hell!!!?? How the hell can that be sushi!!!!??? Are you fucking ass retarded??!!!! I don't know what that is, but I know it's not fucking sushi!!!!!"

I would have laughed but I controlled myself.

I could see the doctor look at Bella with a weird expression.

"No Bella.....it's not sushi...."

"Darn it." My beautiful wife stated, with a swing of her arm.

A yell from Emmett. 50 seconds left.

"Ok, you have 5 remaining images and you have to answer 3 correct in order for Emmett to make it out."

Bella nodded in response.

A picture of a platter of cooked veal came up.

"That's filet mignon or some sort of steak!" My idiotic brother yelled. I was embarrassed to be related to him. I could imagine how Carlisle, a famous doctor, feels.

"Ok Em! Um.. I'm gonna go with filet mignon doctor." Bella stated. I noticed she was a brilliant actor. At least at acting dumb she was.

"No Bella. I'm sorry. That is incorrect. The image is that of a veal."

"Curses!" Bella snapped. A little too fake.

It immediately blew her cover.

Emmett wrinkled his brow, deep in thought, and finally realized what was happening.

"Bella!!!! You sneaky little back-stabber!!!!! Your losing on fucking purpose!!!!!" Emmett screamed, rage all over his face.

"Whoa, Emmett. Calm down," said, Carlisle.

"I'm sure Bella is trying her hardest, right Bella?" Carlisle stated. By the way he said it, I _immediately _knew he was in on our trick.

"Okay then. Emmett, I'm sure Bella is having a hard time answering if your always screaming," the doctor said.

"You better fucking stop and start answering correctly!!!!!" he shouted.

He then mumbled some other things, flicked Bella off at least 6 times, but then kept his anger to himself.

"15 seconds left!" the doctor shouted out.

Wow, time went by fast.

By this time, Emmett was very close to the pudding pool.

Then it came to me, I think it came to all of us at the same time, except of course Emmett.

Before Bella had answered the last question, the doctor had told her that she had to answer the last three for Emmett to be saved. Since she answered wrong, it meant that Emmett had already lost. He was plunging into the pool, no matter what.

Everybody laughed and giggled, including Carlisle and Esme. Bella was having laughing attacks. We were all waiting for Emmett to understand.

"Um...Emmett, I don't really know how to say this," the doctor said, not being able to resist a smile.

Em fell closer to the pool, feet a few inches above.

Em's face was full of confusion.

"Why aren't you putting the food pictures!!!??" he screamed.

"and why is everyone laughing!!???"

"Em, you lost. Bella had to get _three_ right, she didn't answer any right and she has two more, meaning, you lose either way."

Before his could scream his guts out, he feel into the pool with a _ploop._

The events that followed after he got out of the pool were a combination of chaos, rage, anger, laughter, and riot.

~ -

We were in Carlisle's car, riding back home.

After the choas that Emmett unleashed, the doctor restrained him in this little room, then Alice and Carlisle were paired, followed by me and Esme.

To the doctor's content, we all passed the group challenges, which angered Emmett even more because he was the only one going home full of sticky pudding.

Emmett behaved well in the car ride home, except for the fact that he tried to punch Bella in the face a few times. He missed every punch.

"So kids, what did we learn today?" asked Esme.

"That Bella's a fucking traitor." said Emmett.

"That I know the Barbie Girl lyrics by heart."

"That we can work together and accomplish anything in life." said Carlisle, before anyone else could say anything.

"Exactly." replied Esme, looking at all of us with the 'did you hear that' expression.

* * *

_**If I could Please please hear some feedback from my favorite fans that were always reading. Like: **_

**Dragonridingattorney43** :D badass fan. You rock.

**WeFallForever** :DDD awesome fan, always reading my story. Thanks a bunch. :)

**Rebeca with one C** :DDDD (you inspired me a lot by ur comment that said that my story made ur day.)

**xxxxTwilighter For Everxxxx **: D :D

**NameLess 14 **:D :D

**and Emmett's My Monkey Man **:DD


End file.
